


отель Отчаяние

by jrcatherine



Series: истории шарлотпилса [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: Леди Лемур и Рицина - последние, кто остался в первом подразделении союза Блестящих, и единственные, кто может защитить город от Рубинового Скульптора
Series: истории шарлотпилса [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445482





	1. пролог

**Author's Note:**

> тут мне хотелось поэкспериментировать с боевиком, где все мрачно, все бегают и стреляют

пролог

Дом построили в пятнадцатом веке, и в нем не было ничего особенного. Белый камень, крохотные, частые окна, пять этажей и подвал. Интересным было только то, что он находился за городом — и как далеко! — полтора часа галопом от Бастионной горки. Дом стоял в лесу, и никто не знал, кто там живет. Когда город стал расползаться, а лес — отходить, дом приглядела себе семейная пара, господин В. с супругой или госпожа В. с супругом — это зависело от того, что вам больше по душе, музыка, которую писал он, или удивительные машины, которые создавала она.

Люди из гильдий обязательно кивали в сторону музыки, все-таки она была приятна уху, и не уставали повторять, что ничего не может сравниться с изобретениями великолепной Агны.

Люди из Оперы всегда отмечали изобретения Агны — ужасно остроумные, кто же поспорит — но музыка Меинарда возводила фантастические города и разрушала их, пусть даже ее исполняли неопытные музыканты — не было и _не могло быть_ ничего лучше этой музыки.

Агна и Меинард избегали таких разговоров, ценили друг друга так же высоко, как ценили сами себя, были счастливы и любили свой дом из белого камня с крохотными окнами, со сложными переходами между комнатами и низкими потолками.

Дальнейшее становится предметом мифов и легенд, и объединяют их следующие факты:

— Агна создала машину, которая должна была ловить музыку в себя,

— Меинард отдал свою лучшую композицию жене для экспериментов,

— они пробовали несколько лет, и наконец машина сработала как надо — так появился Музыкальный Камень.

Доподлинно неизвестно, какой силой обладал Камень, в каждом источнике они разнятся, в чем все сходятся — в том, что Камень стал самым сильным артефактом, известным человечеству. Агна и Меинард поняли, что Камень не должен никому достаться, заперлись в доме и до конца своих дней создавали армию автоматонов — воинов из металла цвета нефрита, которые должны были охранять Камень вечно.

Когда Агна и Меинард умерли, любопытный бургомистр немедленно приказал осмотреть дом. Ни Камня, ни Нефритовых Автоматонов в доме не нашли, впрочем, бургомистр быстро перестал о них думать, потому что огромное наследие Агны и Меинарда — все чертежи, все ноты — перешло городу, так как у знаменитой пары не было детей.

Со временем о доме позабыли. Через века о нем вспомнили. В начале двадцатых годов прошлого века некая сеть отелей выкупила дом и окружающую территорию у муниципалитета. Началась стройка. Дом снесли, на его месте появился отель — коробка из стекла и бетона, мрачный модерн, от простоты и строгости форм которого было сложно отвести взгляд. Отель открылся с помпой — его появление радовало город, то, как раздвигались границы центра тоже радовало — но отель, насчет чьего настоящего названия до сих пор горячо спорят на факультетах истории и на форумах, не проработал и суток. После торжественного открытия в воздухе появились зеленые фигуры. В руках они держали камни, из которых был построен дом. Фигуры подлетели к отелю, за минуты построили на крыше узорчатые стены из камней и встали между ними.

Одна фигура спустилась вниз — это был нефритовый автоматон, но едва ли хоть один человек на открытии знал, кто это. Автоматон поклонился, назвал себя (одни говорят, он сказал: “Я создание Агны”, другие — “Я машина Агны”) и объяснил, что теперь никому не позволено приближаться к зданию, потому что Автоматоны будут охранять Музыкальный Камень. У людей было сорок восемь часов, чтобы забрать свои вещи и исчезнуть с территории отеля.

Никто не подумал сомневаться, но город все равно получил свое доказательство. Когда прошли вторые сутки, подросток забежал на территорию, повернулся к испуганным зрителям и стал размахивать руками и кричать, что он — самый смелый человек в городе. За ним бросился Синий Никель — одна из самый ярких фигур в Унии Рек тех лет, герой, способный останавливать армии силой своего взгляда. С крыши к ним метнулись две зеленые фигуры. Никель не успел отреагировать, мальчик — тем более. Автоматоны выхватили мечи и обезглавили обоих.

Это был черный день для Шарлотпилса. Город оплакивал своего героя. Город дал новое имя отелю — Отчаяние, и быстро выучил урок — никто не хочет связываться с Автоматонами. Владельцы сети отелей сумели получить компенсацию от города, потому что им и правда никто не рассказывал о легенде.

Через несколько лет появились смельчаки, которые хотели попробовать свои силы против Автоматонов. Никто не выживал. Город возвел стену и поставил решетки вокруг территории отеля. По периметру стояли пункты охраны.

Со временем желающих попасть внутрь не осталось, и охрану сняли.

Прошло еще время — все больше Автоматонов на крыше садилось, все меньше оставалось стоять. Когда сел последний, в отеле появились новые хозяева. Бритвы избрали его своим новым логовом. Бритвы были одной из самых жестоких банд города, и мэр вздохнул с облегчением, когда они все оказались в отеле — если Автоматоны проснутся, ему не придется больше беспокоиться. Город выдохнул вслед за мэром, всем понравилось, что Бритвы теперь находились в полупустом квартале.

Уния Рек была недовольна. Отель превратился в крепость, в которую невозможно было попасть. Бритвы ненавидели людей со способностями и демонстрировали это без отдыха. Территория была уставлена механизмами, которые не давали летать, высоко прыгать и полноценно пользоваться физической силой. Как только на территории появлялся кто-то с нашивкой Унии на одежде, Бритвы начинали стрелять — без переговоров, без предупреждений.

Уния требовала сделать что-то с отелем, но они были в меньшинстве.

И отель стоял.


	2. 1

Леди Лемур вытаскивала из шкафа платье за платьем и никак не могла выбрать нужное. Куча одежды за спиной росла, Лемур беспокоилась, что начнет плакать и придется снова делать макияж, и тогда она опоздает. Или она опоздает, если не найдет _чертово _платье. Или еще по какой-то причине. Лемур была уверена, что не сможет оказаться на кладбище вовремя, и позволяла этим мыслям полностью захватить себя, потому что думать об остальном было невыносимо.

— Попробуй это? — Хлоя держала в руках нужное платье.

Лемур поблагодарила, надела его, смазала помаду — на платье не было видно пятна, но нужно было накрасить губы заново, а она ненавидела это делать, не умела. Отчего-то решила, что это обязательно — чтобы губы были накрашены на похоронах, и она нашла помаду, цвет назывался Мрачная Вишня, и Лемур едва сдержалась в магазине, потому что в Вишне, в смешливой, улыбчивой Вишне было полтора десятка пуль, и она потеряла все свои краски. Лемур пришлось опознавать тела, потому что это была традиция — на опознание ездили оставшиеся в живых члены отряда. Их осталось двое, она и Рицина, и Лемур легко бы заставила другого ехать, но даже не подумала о том, чтобы отправить туда шестнадцатилетнего ребенка.

Теперь Мрачная Вишня лежала в руке, и Лемур смотрела в зеркало и пыталась понять, что нужно делать.

Хлоя взяла салфетку, вытерла помаду, вытащила помаду из руки Лемур, накрасила губы и в неизвестно какой раз уточнила:

— Точно не хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой?

Лемур хотела, но мысль о том, что кому-нибудь придет в голову расспрашивать их о воображаемом романе друг с другом, насчет которого годами не могли успокоиться журналисты, казалась ужасной. Лемур помотала головой.

— Давай я тебя хотя бы отвезу?

Лемур отказалась и от этого. Она хотела поговорить с копиями, но не хотела делать это при Таксистке.

Она не опоздала. Лемур была на кладбище одной из первых, поэтому успела все: поговорить с горюющими родственниками и друзьями, поговорить с героинями и героями из других подразделений Союза Блестящих, с героинями и героями из Унии — на кладбище была Единорог, сама Единорог! — никто не ожидал, что она появится, и на время Лемур перестала чувствовать взгляды на себе. Единорог подошла к ней, поздороваться, выразить соболезнования, и взгляды вернулись. Кто-то смотрел с любопытством, кто-то со злостью, кто-то с сочувствием. Лемур знала, что оправдываться глупо и не нужно, начни оправдываться — и толпа сразу же настроится против тебя, поэтому она делала вид, что ничего не замечает, говорила спокойно, не отводила глаза, выпрямляла спину — и жалела, каждую секунду жалела, что рядом нет Хлои.

Рицина держалась рядом все время. Она явно хотела взять Лемур за руку, но она забыла перчатки, поэтому не могла никого трогать. Лемур хотела оторвать подол платья, оно все равно оказалось _слишком _длинным и мешало ходить, но решила, что это будет слишком драматично, отправила копию к ближайшему шикарному автомобилю, чтобы попросить перчатки у водителя. Это оказалась машина Алисы, жены Наездника — он единственный добрался до крыши, израненный, едва живой, он сумел добраться до крыши, и кто-то из Автоматонов отрубил ему голову — Алиса была внутри. Она осторожно, с помощью водителя выбралась из машины. Лемур увидела через копию, что Алиса беременна, и ей стало дурно.

— Ты копия? — спросила Алиса тихо.

Копия кивнула. Алиса потянула к ней руку, и копия запаниковала, Лемур пришлось сосредоточить все силы, чтобы она не отпрянула. Алиса взяла в руки ладонь копии — копия была теплой, как и Лемур. Алиса была ледяной.

— Тебе не холодно? Зачем тогда перчатки?

Копия объяснила. Алиса кивнула, попросила перчатки, зачем-то подержала их в руках и протянула копии.

— Как думаешь, мне стоит туда идти?

Копия замялась, но Лемур не дала ей сообразить, ответила сама:

— Нет.

Алиса поблагодарила. С помощью водителя забралась в машину. Когда они отъезжали, копия успела заметить, что Алиса плачет.

Рицина нацепила на руку обе перчатки, обернула носовой платок сверху — и этого все равно не было достаточно. Лемур чувствовала, как кожу покалывает, как она горит — это было неприятно, но она не хотела убирать руку, пока могла терпеть.

Она держала Рицину, когда гробы погружали в землю. Когда они шли на пытку, где друзья и родственники делились счастливыми воспоминаниями. Во время официальных речей. Отпустила, только когда настало время для ее выступления. Ладонь жгло, она была пунцовой, и Лемур с трудом могла разжать и сжать пальцы. Рицина всхлипнула извинение, и Лемур заставила себя улыбнуться. Ничего страшного.

Ничего.

У нее была речь. Половину из нее сочинила Хлоя, пока Лемур лежала на полу в своей спальне и рыдала. Вторую — сама Лемур, когда Хлоя твердо сказала, что не отстанет, пока все не будет готово. Речь была хорошая. Трогательная, местами смешная. С байками, с парой шуток — в конце она должна была дарить надежду. Лемур собиралась воспользоваться ей, точно собиралась. Но сейчас, когда она оказалась у микрофона, когда она посмотрела на людей, которые смотрели — теперь прямо — на нее, когда открылась дверь и в проеме появилась Алиса… Лемур передумала рассказывать байки и оставлять надежду. Она решила говорить правду.

Она рассказала, как последние четыре месяца, с момента, когда Рубиновый Скульптор начал терроризировать Шарлотпилс, ищут хоть что-то, что поможет бороться с ним. Рассказала, как они с Рициной пытались достать Книгу Воспоминаний в В., поэтому не были со своим подразделением. Рассказала, что они однажды говорили о Музыкальном Камне, но она никогда бы не поверила, что кому-то придет в голову попытаться его достать. Она пыталась найти что-то, что _угодно_, что объяснило бы, почему пять человек срываются с места и пытаются пробиться на крышу одного из самых хорошо защищенных зданий в мире. Но у нее не было ничего. Ни физических доказательств, что кто-то их заставил или околдовал. Ни следов в крови. Ни записей на камере. Все выглядело так, как и было — они решились и делали. И умирали.

— Когда прощаются с кем-то из наших, всегда говорят только хорошее. Надежда остается. Эта ужасная жертва поможет нам чем-то. Мы победим. Я не знаю, как мы должны победить. У меня не осталось надежды. И главное — нам ничем не поможет то, как бессмысленно, как глупо умерли мои друзья.

Когда она уходила, они продолжали смотреть. Но теперь Лемур могла дышать, и ее не беспокоили эти взгляды.

Вечером к ним пришла Рицина. Хлоя вышла из комнаты, чтобы они могли поговорить — это было необязательно, Рицина никогда не была излишне принципиальной в вопросе отношений героинь и злодеек.

— Я все думаю о Камне, — сказала она, и Лемур поперхнулась вином. — Я ведь с детства о нем знаю, бабушка рассказывала, и родители тоже.

— Я тоже знаю сказки. В этом городе и недели нельзя пробыть, чтобы о нем не узнать.

Рицина улыбнулась. Попросила вина, но Лемур отказала.

— Хорошо, тогда я тебе без дополнительного топлива скажу. Мне кажется, что нам надо добыть Камень.

Не было идеи хуже. Не было.

Лемур поставила бокал на стол. Вздохнула. Отправила копию, чтобы та заняла Хлою. Сказала:

— Согласна.


	3. 2

Больше всего Лемур хотелось сейчас же рвануть к отелю, немедленно, но ее — и Рицину тоже — спасла Хлоя, которая отвлекалась на копии, только когда считала нужным это сделать.

— Мы же уже это обсуждали, — сказала Хлоя, впрочем, больше Таксистка сейчас, — по поводу всех незаконных операций ты консультируешься со мной.

— Попытка проникнуть в отель, захваченный Бритвами — это не незаконная операция, дорогая.

Таксистка лениво потянулась и встала в дверном проеме. Приподняла бровь, лукаво ухмыльнулась, и Лемур почувствовала, что сильное желание мчаться к отелю сию секунду уходит. Рицина шумно выдохнула и спросила, что случилось.

Лемур и Таксистка думали недолго — это явно было влияние Скульптора, оставалось разобраться, он пытался отправить их к Камню, только чтобы избавиться от них, или Камень и правда мог ему навредить. Таксистка и Рицина бурно спорили об этом, а Лемур в это время продолжала разговор с копиями, который начала во время поездки на кладбище.

Новости были нерадостные — армия Скульптора росла, его силы тоже. Сейчас еще был шанс одолеть его, объединив всех, _всех_, у кого были способности — невыполнимая задача даже в лучшие дни, а сейчас — когда большинство даже не верило в Скульптора — невыполнимая вдвойне. Что будет через неделю, через месяц, Лемур не знала. Возможно, им помогла бы Книга, но они упустили ее, и Лемур заставила себя отбросить мысли о том, что если бы жребий выпал иначе, если бы ей не пришлось тащиться в далекий В. за Книгой, она была бы мертва.

— Леди Лемур, — позвала ее копия, — они слишком сильно ссорятся.

Верно, Таксистка и Рицина уже не спорили, просто орали друг на друга. Рицина сжимала и разжимала ладонь — этого только не хватало, и Лемур щелкнула пальцами, Таксистку и Рицину окружили копии и хором сказали:

— Хватит.

Доктор Волк всегда притворно ужасался, когда Лемур делала так, хватался то за голову, то за сердце и принимался причитать, что нет ничего ужаснее, чем ее привычка заставлять копии говорить в унисон. Две пули из дробовика в живот и одна — в шею были ужаснее, но Лемур заставляла себя не думать об этом, и с каждым разом у нее получалось все лучше.

— Нам нужен Камень. И вся возможная помощь.

Если бы Лемур не пообещала себе оставаться героиней, пока это не кончится, ее, Амелию, очень заинтересовало бы, какие именно отношения связывают Хлою и Техническую Семью. Но сейчас было не до этого, к тому же она была благодарна двум устройствам, которые они получили.

Первое блокировало все сигнализации в округе. Второе делало Лемур и Рицину невидимыми для систем наблюдения — поэтому их заметили только на пятом этаже, и Лемур повторяла про себя, что надо радоваться — не тому, что их убьют выше первого, а тому, что треть пути пройдена. Значит, у них все больше и больше шансов.

— Не хочу нагнетать, — шепнула ей на ухо одна из вернувшихся с разведки копий, — но мне кажется, нас здесь убьют.

— Вот и не нагнетай, — ответила Лемур и растворила ее.

Убьют, не убьют, важно было то, что пока убивали они, и получалось неплохо.

Они — это Рицина, которая оказалась в убийствах ровно так хороша, как все всегда и думали. Это забавно, думала Лемур, когда они перебегали из коридора в коридор и прятались в следующем номере — с ее рождения все были уверены, что ребенок с врожденной силой создавать ядовитые растения и управлять ими станет злодейкой, но Рицина хотела быть героиней. Ей приходилось работать больше, чем остальным, тренироваться, учиться, доказывать и доказывать — но она смогла, попала в лучшее подразделение Союза Блестящих, и была не только одной из самых дисциплинированных, но и самой юной. Забавно — следующий коридор, лестница, пятеро убитых, шестой этаж, семеро убитых, номер, где можно выдохнуть — забавно было то, что, кажется, если у тебя есть сила убивать — ты не избежишь нужды ее применить.

Они немного отдохнули в номере, больше Лемур, потому что Рицина была занята тем, чтобы по всему коридору появились ядовитые листы и плоды-коробочки с иглами. После она сползла по стене, обхватила колени, затряслась и расплакалась. Мысль о том, что Ледяной Шепот справился бы с этим лучше — отбросить — обнять Рицину — держать ее, пока та не перестанет дрожать.

— У меня листы задевают пятно на стене, — проговорила Рицина, — там кровь Шепота.

Лемур прижала Рицину к себе крепче и сказала, что надо продолжать идти. Были, должно быть, ответы и лучше, но ей ничего не приходило в голову. Лемур тоже хотелось плакать, хотелось поддержки, но сейчас поддерживать могла только она и ей нужно было делать это хорошо, чтобы у них был шанс добраться до крыши.

— Вставай, — сказала она спокойно и твердо, — нам нужно двигаться.

Седьмой этаж оказался пустым, почему? неважно, восьмой — сорок трупов, Рицина создавала листья, едва не задела Лемур, испугалась — и все на этаже умерли. На девятом Лемур впервые убила человека. Рицине нужно было отдохнуть, и коробочки в некоторых местах исчезли — перед ними сразу же появились Бритвы, девушка и юноша, Лемур швырнула в них две копии, Бритвы оказались плохо подготовленные, поэтому копии побеждали, но тут девушка сообразила выстрелить — и копия исчезла. Лемур бросила новых, с ножами, и они перерезали Бритве горло, а второму ударили ножом в грудь.

Копии были все в крови, весь коридор был в крови, потому что они не умели резать, Лемур не умела это делать. Рицина смотрела на нее испуганно, с ожиданием, и Лемур растворила окровавленные копии, и создала новых, чтобы те проверили коридор. Копии вернулись и сказали, что нужно идти, Лемур перешагнула кровь, тела, тошноту, ужас и обернулась к Рицине.

— Нам пора идти.

На десятом Рицина совсем потеряла силы и только бормотала про кровь. Здесь — убили Вишню. На этом углу — Доктора. У двери — Четырехглазую.

— Неважно, — раздраженно повторяла Лемур, пока ее копии расправлялись с Бритвами, — это сейчас неважно. Мы пока живы. Нам надо двигаться вперед.

— Но я не могу пользоваться силами.

— Неважно.

Лемур подозвала пару копий, они принесли с собой оружие. Лемур выглянула из-за поворота. Прицелилась. Выстрелила.

— Значит, мы будем делать так.

Рицина кивнула.

Лемур перестала считать трупы раньше, но теперь она заставила себя и не замечать. Пол был весь в телах, у нее в ушах звенело от выстрелов, и она не могла понять, вокруг тихо или нет. Копии выглядели изможденными и _опасными._ Рицина — так же.

— Только Наездник сумел пройти дальше, — сказала она и быстро добавила: — и мы.

— Да, — ответила Лемур, — и мы.

Лемур избавлялась от этой мысли до последнего, но теперь, на лестнице на одиннадцатый, она решила, что пора все-таки подумать о том, как они будут убеждать Автоматонов отдать им Камень. За их жизни она не беспокоилась сильно — план был в том, чтобы они засели где-нибудь этажом ниже крыши, а на нее поднимались только копии, но что копии должны говорить — она не знала.

Честно, она была даже немного рада встретить глав Бритв на одиннадцатом — потому что можно было снова не думать о дальнейшем.

— Чем обязаны, милые дамы? — просил мужчина в центре.

Лемур виновато улыбнулась:

— Вы не представляете, какая это неловкая и забавная ситуация!

— Поделитесь же, умоляю! — он любезно махнул автоматом, а потом и вовсе опустил его.

— Беда в рассеянности — у вас на крыше лежит наш артефакт, который там оказался совершенно случайно. Или, может, вы здесь оказались совершенно случайно — под этой нашей крышей. Прячется в этом какая-то случайность, не важно чья. И вот мы с моей юной коллегой подумали, нужно бы этот артефакт забрать, а заодно проверить, насколько правдивы слухи о вас.

— И как же? Надеюсь, мы вас не разочаровали.

Лемур пожала плечами, скривила губы — она бы поговорила еще, но в этом не было никакого смысла — она создала копии по количеству людей, и они появились сзади — и через несколько секунд людей не было, были только тела. У нее получалось все лучше.

Рицина натянула защитную перчатку и осторожно взяла Лемур за руку.

— Пойдем, Лемур. Не смотри на них. Не надо смотреть.

Лемур было что ответить, но она не захотела.


	4. 3

Все-таки стоило лучше все это продумать, в очередной раз осознала Лемур. Последние два этажа они бежали — Рицина все еще не восстановилась, Лемур старалась поберечь силы для Автоматонов. Оставался последний, четырнадцатый — и она сомневалась, что там Бритвы, которые преследовали их с Рициной, сбавят ход или исчезнут.

Она планировала найти место, комнату, где можно будет спрятаться, и отправлять копии искать выход на крышу, отправлять их разговаривать с Автоматонами, но все ее планы пошли крахом, как только они поднялись. Четырнадцатый этаж был огромным пустым пространством с лестницей на крышу в дальнем конце. Лемур выдохнула ругательство, Рицина догадалась, что время отдыха закончилось и забаррикадировала дверь листьями и коробочками.

— Они продержатся минут пять, не больше.

— Хорошо, — Лемур не знала, что делать, а в таких случаях ее учили двигаться вперед, — побежали.

Она не знала, что делать, когда они бежали, бежали, бежали к лестнице, когда поднимались по ней, открывали дверь на крышу. Бритвы уже прорубились через листья, не было времени думать — и Лемур вышла наружу.

Быстрее, чем первый Автоматон вскочил на ноги, ее осенило — оружие. Она бросила бросила оружие, вытащила и откинула в сторону нож, услышала, что Рицина бросила свое. Автоматон стоял перед ними — он был зеленый, потому что был покрыт мхом, совсем не похож на нефрит, обещанный в сказках, по всему телу ползли трещины, глаза светились черным.

Он не двигался, когда Лемур шагнула в сторону и потянула за собой Рицину. Они прислонились к стене, и Лемур позволила себе несколько секунд, чтобы насладиться прохладным ночным воздухом, ветром, звуками города.

Автоматоны ждали. Не Лемур или Рицину, нет, они ждали, когда на крышу выйдут Бритвы.

Все закончилось за секунды. Только что Автоматоны сидели, а Бритвы оглядывали их, и вот Автоматоны стоят с окровавленными мечами, а Бритвы — тела и головы отдельно — лежат. Рицина вскрикнула, Лемур отодвинула ее за себя — они стояли на краю крыши, и она была уверена, пусть и не успеет сама, хотя бы успеет столкнуть Рицину. Лемур надеялась, той хватит сил, чтобы сделать растение и упасть на него, а не на бетон снизу.

— Не смей, — зашептала Рицина, — надо хотя бы попробовать. Мы же дошли.

Верно, дошли. Автоматоны шагнули в их сторону и остановились. Леди Лемур выпрямилась, вдохнула, выдохнула и сказала:

— Мы в огромной опасности, и Камень — это наша последняя надежда.

Автоматоны сделали еще шаг в их сторону, и Лемур подтолкнула Рицину ближе к краю.

— Мы верим вам, — шепнули Автоматоны в унисон, — мы вам поможем.

Лемур протянула руку, Автоматон протянули к ней свои. Ладонь обожгло, закололо от холода, она онемела. Лемур смотрела на Музыкальный Камень — он был в форме сердца, он бился, пульсировал, светился зеленым и _пел_. Лемур хотела умереть.

Ей было стыдно, но она перестала реагировать хоть на что-то. Автоматоны спросили, почему от них так сильно пахнет кровью, и отвечала им Рицина. Лемур слышала и вопрос, и ответ, но у нее не было сил говорить.

— Потому что нам пришлось убивать, много убивать, чтобы добраться сюда.

— Вот как, — ответил Автоматон, — почему так?

Рицина объяснила про Бритв, Рицина повторяла, что они обязательно вернутся, Рицина смело торговалась насчет сроков, на который они получили Камень, и она же ударила Лемур по щеке, чтобы та ожила.

— Пойдем домой? — попросила она.

Лемур кивнула, посмотрела на Автоматонов, отдала Камень Рицине, взяла ее за талию и прыгнула с крыши.

После битвы, после _победы_ — Рубиновый Скульптор боялся Камня, но все боялись Камня, даже Хлоя опасалась подходить к ней в эти дни. Скульптор был в ужасе и не зря, Камень сжег его своей песней, буквально сжег — Лемур и Рицина возвращались в отель.

Они уже слышали новости, не было тех, кто не слышал — Автоматоны убили всех оставшихся Бритв, но они не представляли, каково будет находиться внутри. Тела уже убрали, Автоматоны позволили сделать это, но никто не убрался. Все было в крови, все ей пахло, Лемур ненавидела каждую секунду в этом месте, ненавидела, что часть этой крови не работа Автоматонов, а ее и Рицины, ненавидела склизские липкие звуки, которые издавала их обувь — и ненавидела Музыкальный Камень, который продолжал петь свою счастливую песню.

Автоматоны почистились, очистили стену — она теперь снова была белой, они — зелеными. Трещины исчезли, Автоматоны двигались более плавно и даже быстрее, чем в ту ночь. Лемур молча протянула им Камень. Они протянули руки к ней, ей стало жарко, холодно, она не могла двигаться — и Камень исчез. Лемур кивнула, направилась к краю крыши, но Автоматон схватил ее за запястье. Рицина начала создавать листья, но Лемур махнула свободной рукой, чтобы та успокоилась.

— Вы — Избранные Камня, — сказал Автоматоны в унисон, — если он понадобится вам снова, вы можете за ним вернуться.

Рицина пробормотала спасибо, а Лемур спросила:

— Почему вы убили его? Рыжий мужчина, в костюме наездника — у него ведь не было оружия, верно? Почему вы его убили?

Автоматоны издали звук — будто хихикнули.

— Оружие не имеет значения, — ответили они, — вы — Избранные Камня. Остальные нет. Они умирают.

Лемур представила, как создает копии, тратит все силы, но создает столько копий, сколько нужно, чтобы сломать, уничтожить Автоматоны. Она взяла Рицину за руку, и они покинули отель.

Домой не хотелось, куда-то еще — тоже, и Лемур повела Рицину на свое любимое место — пешеходный мост через Шарлотту. Было уже скорее рано, чем поздно, безлюдно, тихо, темно, они смотрели на черную воду, Рицина постукивала пальцами по резному фонарному столбу, Лемур лениво пыталась сообразить, что это за мелодия, и мелодия ли вообще. Вдруг река под мостом взволновалась, вода поднялась, и к ним шагнула женщина. Рицина ахнула, Лемур же уже видела Темную Реку, знала, как та красива, и не стала оборачиваться.

— Смотри, — шепнула ей Река, — смотри.

По мосту шел пьяный подросток, за ним крались двое в балаклавах. Река смахнула двоих в воду, подросток закричал и убежал. Двое барахтались в воде и кричали.

— Ты сможешь раскрыться полностью, если присоединишься ко мне, к нам, — сказала Река, — тебе только нужно признать, что это — тоже работа. Это — тоже добро.

В прошлый раз Лемур сбежала от этого разговора, в этот она потратила секунду, чтобы посмотреть Темной Реке в глаза и улыбнуться краешком губ. Потом они с Рициной бросились в воду спасать придурков в балаклавах.


End file.
